10 Września 2015
TVP 1 05:30 Klan - odc. 2784; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnicza Salamandra Plamista (The enigmatic spotted Salamander); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3133; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Czas dla Ciebie - Żyj aktywnie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ranczo - odc. 8 (seria I, odc. 8) - Kozy ofiarne - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 8 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 8); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 168 (s. III, odc. 41) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 168); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Smaki polskie - Golonka na dwa sposoby; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Przepis dnia - /248/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Legwany morskie z Galapagos (Dragon of the Galapagos: Marine Iguanas); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 9 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 9); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2009); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wędzony twaróg - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 169 (s. III, odc. 42) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 169); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3134; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2785 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /368/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /249/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 PZU Festiwal Biegowy - Krynica-Zdrój; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:12 LOTTO Warszawski Memoriał Kamili Skolimowskiej; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 175 - Drift (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Niewolnice w piwnicy (Slaves in the cellar) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Szpiedzy w Warszawie - odc. 3/4 (Spies in Warsaw, ep. 3/4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2012); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Szpiedzy w Warszawie - odc. 4/4 (Spies in Warsaw, ep. 4/4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2012); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 177; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Niewolnice w piwnicy (Slaves in the cellar); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Notacje - Jan Nowak - Jeziorański. Listonosz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Świat się kręci - /368/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 M jak miłość - odc. 890; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 891; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1314 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe odc.12 - Próba miłości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Imperium miłości - odc 8 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kastom - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 2014 - (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Imperium miłości - odc. 9 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 605 - "Nie flirtuję z mężatkami" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 W służbie rodziny królewskiej. Za kulisami firmy. (Serving The Royals. Inside the Firm); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:John Curtin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/87; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1314 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1315 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Paranienormalni Tonight - Katarzyna Bujakiewicz; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Prokurator - odc. 2/10 "Słuch absolutny" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kocham kino - Pokłosie - txt. str. 777 AD 104'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Ireneusz Czop, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Danuta Szaflarska; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Ja, ty i on (You, Me and Dupree) - txt. str. 777 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Anthony Russo; wyk.:Owen Wilson, Kate Hudson, Matt Dillon, Michael Douglas; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Pokłosie - AD 104'; dramat obyczajowy; reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Ireneusz Czop, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Danuta Szaflarska; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Art Noc: Adam Bałdych Imaginary Quartet i Atom String Quartet; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Olsztyn 06:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:25 Pogoda - 10.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 Medycyna i Ty - Ciąża a leki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Przechodzień codzienny - 10.09-Głupoty/pakiet75/; STEREO, 16:9 06:53 Głos widza - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Rączka gotuje - Miasto Katowice; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Informacje poranne; STEREO, 16:9 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 OPINIE /powt./; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 10.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 10.09-Głupoty/pakiet75/; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 1200 Muzeów odc. 14 - Muzeum Lotnictwa Polskiego; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Plebania - odc. 269; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Plebania - odc. 270; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Pogoda - 10.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Głos widza - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 10.09-Głupoty/pakiet75/; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Mamy to! (62)Biznes w internecie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 23 - Akcja - rekreacja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:10 Przechodzień codzienny - 10.09-Głupoty/pakiet75/; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 271; telenowela TVP; STEREO 13:50 Plebania - odc. 272; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Polskie Termopile; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wiśniewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 W starym kinie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Głos widza - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Medycyna i Ty - Ciąża a leki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Relacje - odc. 78; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Głos widza - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Przyjazny paragraf - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:55 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Informacje flesz; STEREO, 16:9 18:15 Podróże w przeszłość odc. 5 - Opowieść o Schaffgotschach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Flesz Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 OPINIE; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:15 Zdarzyło się wczoraj - odc. 8/15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Forum kultury 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Flesz Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:57 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 34. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 - Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami cz. 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 34 Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 w tym roku pod hasłem "Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami" Bohaterowie - małżeństwo Paciaciaków (Kabaret Neo - Nówka) przyjeżdżają do Lidzbarka aby znaleźć i odzyskać dom, który pra pra pradziadek Luśki Paciaciakowej zapisał jej w testamencie. W tej części występują: Neo - Nówka, Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Jurki, oraz Piotr Bukartyk. Gra zespół Żarówki 20:30 34. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 - Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami cz. 2; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 20:55 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Podwodna Polska - Tajemnica Arabelli; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 OPINIE /powt./; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:05 Flesz Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:09 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 10.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda - 10.09 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Polskie Termopile; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wiśniewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 W starym kinie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 1200 Muzeów odc. 14 - Muzeum Lotnictwa Polskiego; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Rączka gotuje - Miasto Katowice; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Pogoda - 10.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Pogoda - 10.09 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Relacje - odc. 78; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Polskie Termopile; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wiśniewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 W starym kinie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Toruń 10:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 10:20 Rozmowa dnia 10:40 Przyroda i ludzie- „Orzeł i żółw” 11:10 Peryferia Torunia w Galerii Miłości 11:30 Filmożerca /133/ 12:00 Powtórka programu porannego 14:00 Telesperzedaż 16:30 Jesienny kiermasz ogrodniczy 16:45 Pożegnanie wakacji 17:00 Peryferia Torunia w Galerii Miłości 17:15 Przyroda i ludzie- „Orzeł i żółw” 17:45 Aktualności Toruńskie 18:05 Rozmowa dnia 18:25 Razem z NATO 18:40 Kuchnia Restauracji u Flisaka /1/ 19:15 Kwiaty i inne ładne rzeczy 19:30 Okienko Melomana – Finał Festiwalu Nowa Muzyka i Architektura 20:00 Aktualności Toruńskie 20:20 Rozmowa dnia 20:45 Filmożerca /133/ 21:15 Przyroda i ludzie- „Orzeł i żółw” 21:45 Aktualności Toruńskie 22:05 Rozmowa dnia 22:25 7 dni sportu – Krzysztof Piotrowski, Konrad Kulpa 23:00 Powtórka programu Polsat 05:00 Disco Gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy (538) 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (599) 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (600) 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (111) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? 12:00 Pielęgniarki (159) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (539) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2126) 14:40 Słoiki (22) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (2965) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (731) 17:00 Poznaj swoje prawa (9) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2127) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (393) 20:05 Zdrady (65) 21:05 Przyjaciółki (64) 22:05 W dolinie Elah - dramat, USA, 2007 00:35 Lot 93 z Newark - dramat, Kanada/USA, 2006 02:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:50 Uwaga! (4340) 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Wesołowska i mediatorzy (5/56) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 11 (6/13) 12:00 Szkoła (148) 13:00 Szpital (385) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (506) 15:00 Szkoła (149) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2480) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (507) 18:00 Szpital (386) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4341) 20:10 Na Wspólnej 13 (2135) 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje 12 (2/14) 21:50 Starcie Tytanów - film przygodowy, USA, 2010 00:00 Żony Hollywood 2 (2/10) 01:00 Kto poślubi mojego syna? 2 (2/13) 02:00 Superwizjer (1046) 02:35 Uwaga! (4341) 03:00 Sekrety Magii 04:20 Rozmowy w toku (2480) TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /367/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 14/14 - Wszystkie części mocy (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Polonia w Komie - (819) On the way to Walia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podkarpackie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 9/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1142 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Ex Libris - odc. 221; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Rezydencja - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Maciej Żak, Maciej Dejczer, Mirosław Gronowski, Łukasz Wiśniewski; wyk.:Jan Wieczorkowski, Jerzy Zelnik, Sambor Czarnota, Weronika Książkiewicz, Klaudia Halejcio, Grażyna Szapołowska, Anna Cieślak, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Zofia Tomaszewska - Charewicz, Daria Widawska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (819) On the way to Walia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podkarpackie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 36 Korfu (135) - Wyspa bukoliczna; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Sprawiedliwi wśród Nas - Dom dzieci; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Imielska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 9/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 7/20 - Budowa domu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podkarpackie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Uwikłani - odc. 2* - Adam - w szponach namiętności - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (820) Kanada - Powstańcy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Pitbull - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki historii - cz. 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Rezydencja - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podkarpackie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 14/14 - Wszystkie części mocy (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 7/20 - Budowa domu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Uwikłani - odc. 2* - Adam - w szponach namiętności; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (820) Kanada - Powstańcy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 9/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Sprawiedliwi wśród Nas - Dom dzieci; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Imielska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia